


Betting on You

by MJLightwood



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Sehun, Healer Jongin, Hufflepuff Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch Player Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: Healer Kim Jongin was supposed to take the summer off. Instead he's at the Europe Quidditch Cup, where Oh Sehun, his longtime crush who broke his heart back in seventh year, is playing as England's beloved Chaser.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Betting on You

Jongin was supposed to take the summer off. 

It would’ve been very well-deserved. After all, he’d been working nearly non-stop since he left Hogwarts, which was 6 very long years of hospital shifts at unholy hours. But such was the life of a healer, and it was something he’d wanted to be since he found out that they existed. It was much too challenging a profession for him, Professor Sprout had said, but he persisted, and he was here now, full time staff of St. Mungo’s, part time mediwizard for the Europe Quidditch Cup. 

Honestly, he wasn’t supposed to be on duty. He had already planned out his long, well deserved vacation to Hawaii. But one of the healers that was supposed to be on duty went down with some nasty illness he hoped he’d never have to encounter in his lifetime. And so here he was. 

“You’re way too nice for your own good, Jongin,” his best friend, Taemin, had said. Jongin has frowned at the statement, insisting that he knew how to say no! But the situation was dire, they urgently needed another healer to replace their fallen soldier, and who was Jongin to say no to his superiors when they were as panic stricken as they were? The Europe cup was a big deal. 

Taemin had only sighed. 

Jongin did wish that Taemin had put more effort into convincing him to pull out though, as he eyed a familiar figure doing flips in the air, warming up for the game. 

England’s most loved Chaser, Oh Sehun. Who already had a shining 6 year career, and god knows how many more trophies ahead of him. Jongin wrinkled his nose as Sehun did another trick to impress the crowd. What a show off, honestly. 

There was a familiar tugging in his heart that Jongin had always tried to push away. A mixture of longing and annoyance that seemed to bubble to the surface whenever he was around Sehun, or saw Sehun’s face in the papers. Sehun was the exact reason why he wanted to be anywhere but at this damned quidditch pitch right now, anywhere but in Sehun’s vicinity. 

Sehun threw a wink in the direction of the media, cameras flashing to capture the heartthrob. Jongin fought back the strong urge to roll his eyes. Sehun had never changed since their days in Hogwarts. Always a flirt. Always Gryffindor’s golden boy. Their beloved chaser, stealing the hearts of girls and boys (and teachers alike) with a cheesy wink and smile. 

_He stole your heart too_ , a small voice in his head said, one that sounded suspiciously like Taemin. 

_I really do not want to think about that,_ Jongin argued back, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Could the game just begin already so he could do his job? He gave up a holiday for this, for goodness sake. 

-

_“Just give it to him!” Taemin said, aggressively shoving Jongin up a flight of stairs. Stairs leading to the Hospital Wing, where Gryffindor’s chaser Oh Sehun was lying, possibly unconscious after getting a bludger to his head._

_Jongin was beginning to question why Taemin was his best friend. He was fidgeting with anything his fingers could find, adjusting his yellow and black scarf tighter around his neck until it was choking him, adjusting his dorky glasses even though they didn’t need to be adjusted any further up his nose, toying with the fraying ribbon that was tied around the very gift he had brought for Oh Sehun._

_Oh Sehun, whom he’d had a crush on since third year, when he got paired up with the boy in potions class. Oh Sehun, who had made a panicked Jongin laugh so much even after they had messed up their potion that Professor Slughorn had to kindly ask him to keep quiet or share whatever it was that was so funny with the rest of the class. Oh Sehun, who was way out of his league, yet refused to get out of his heart even though Jongin was in sixth year now._

_Somehow Taemin had convinced him to climb the flight of stairs, and then pushed him into the Hospital Wing before he could chicken out._

_And there he was, Oh Sehun, as handsome as ever, even though he was very unconscious. Jongin felt the butterflies in his stomach come to life again. He gulped._

_And then his eyes landed on the pile of gifts already stacked up on the bedside table next to the knocked out boy. And his heart sank. It was no surprise that Sehun had many friends and even more admirers. He was a charmer after all._

_As Jongin placed his gift among the enormous stack of gifts, he couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit insignificant. He was just one in many admirers, buried by each other._

_He took a look at the injured Sehun. He wasn’t just handsome, his sleeping face was adorable. And yet again Jongin reminded himself that Sehun was very much out of his league. He gave the pile of gifts one last look before leaving the hospital wing with a dejected sigh._

_Taemin was waiting for him outside the hospital wing. “What is wrong with you? Why do you look sadder? Jongin?”_

_Jongin only sighed, letting Taemin put his arm around his shoulders in comfort. Taemin caught on quickly and launched off into a rant about the five foot transfiguration essay he had to write by tomorrow. It was one of those moments where Jongin was eternally grateful for Taemin._

_Oh Sehun was out of his reach, and the sooner he realized that, the better._

-

Quidditch had never been in Jongin’s interests. He went to games in Hogwarts because his friends did, but if asked, he’d much rather be inside the common room, enjoying a hot chocolate. 

(If asked, Jongin would never admit that he didn’t mind going to the Gryffindor games, as long as a certain Chaser Oh was playing.) 

Which was why barely twenty minutes into the game, he found himself drifting away. The view from the medical tents wasn’t spectacular anyway. He almost missed the first injury of the game. He didn’t hear the crowd gasping, or the sudden commotion, and was only woken up by his coworker nudging his shoulder. 

He snapped back into focus as quickly as he could. 

“Chaser Oh got a bludger to his shoulder, almost fell off his broom,” his coworker informed him. 

Jongin hummed in response. A very injured Sehun landed in front of him at that very moment. Jongin wasn’t surprised that he could still fly on his broom. Sehun could probably fly with his eyes closed. 

“You take this one, Jongin,” his coworker said, and before Jongin could protest, she had left the tent. 

Jongin wasted no time in getting out his medical supplies and his wand. “How are you feeling? It’s probably dislocated.” 

Sehun let out a laugh of mirth that quickly turned into a grimace when he tried to move his arm. “Hurts like hell,” Sehun whined. 

“Probably not your first time,” Jongin said, handing him a potion. “Drink up.” 

Sehun listened obediently, downing the potion in one go, trying very hard to mask the disgusted expression on his face at the taste. Jongin, despite his annoyance at the Chaser, still found his expression adorable. 

_Stop it,_ Jongin warned himself. Sehun was a patient, nothing more. 

Jongin casted a spell with his wand that made Sehun sag in relief. “Just give it a minute, it’ll heal itself,” Jongin instructed. An awkward silence fell over them after he’d spoken. Sehun was looking at Jongin with ease, while Jongin was looking anywhere else but at Sehun. 

It was so stupid, Jongin thought. Why couldn’t a crush just go away? Most crushes weren’t supposed to last for a decade. 

“How have you been?” Sehun asked, finally breaking their silence. Jongin didn’t know if he felt relieved or even more pressured. 

“Fine,” Jongin replied curtly, cursing his voice for sounding so small. He cleared his throat. “I’m a Healer now.” _Stupid, as if he didn’t already know!_

Sehun smiled then. “You always wanted to be one didn’t you? I’m glad you made it.” 

Jongin was taken aback at the statement but whispered a small thank you. 

“You know, if you’re up for it, we could always grab some butterbear,” Sehun offered flirtily. If Jongin was drinking anything he would’ve choked. The _nerve_ of that boy. 

“I guess some things don’t change, huh?” Jongin said bitterly, doing his best to glare at Sehun. The other man only had a hurt expression on his face. As if he didn’t know the reason behind Jongin’s annoyance. 

“Jongin, I-,” Sehun started, but was quickly cut off by the Healer. 

“You can leave now, your shoulder should be in good condition.” Jongin gave Sehun’s shoulder a quick check with his fingers, before turning and pretending to busy himself with his medical equipment. 

He heard Sehun let out a deep sigh before walking away. Jongin let out a breath of his own. His heart was stinging. Sehun would never change, would he?

-

_Taemin didn’t eat with Jongin, seeing as the former was a Slytherin and Jongin was as Hufflepuff as it got._

_Jongin scanned the Gryffindor table the way he did every morning, looking for a certain raven haired boy. Sehun was late today. Jongin frowned at the thought. Did something happen?_

_The doors of the Great Hall burst open, revealing Sehun and his best friend Chanyeol, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and their usual horde of mood makers._

_Jongin realized rather quickly that Sehun wasn’t walking towards the Gryffindor table, but instead to the Hufflepuff one, where he was sitting. More specifically, Sehun seemed to be walking towards him. No, this couldn’t be. He had to be dreaming right?_

_Jongin quickly averted his eyes, taking a sip of his orange juice just to keep his hands busy._

_“Hey!” a voice said, accompanied by a warm hand on his shoulder. Jongin almost choked on his orange juice._

_He turned around and was met by the stunning Oh Sehun himself, the picture of perfection, and his crush of four years now that he was in seventh year._

_Jongin managed to choke out a “hi” in a shy voice. Sehun only giggled and mumbled something that sounded like “cute” under his breath._

_“Go out with me,” Sehun suddenly said. Yixing, who was sitting next to Jongin, spit out his drink. Jongin, thankfully, had swallowed his orange juice. But he was still tongue-tied all the same._

_Jongin lifted a nervous hand to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose, something that had turned into somewhat of a nervous habit._

_“Me?” Jongin finally managed to get out, his voice equivalent to a mouse’s squeak._

_Sehun gave Jongin his signature smile, leaning down closer to the Hufflepuff like he was about to kiss him. Jongin felt his heart quicken, but he couldn’t look away._

_Jongin was still searching for words in his head when Chanyeol came crashing in like the fireball he was and hooked an arm around Sehun’s shoulders. Pulling Sehun out of Jongin’s face._

_“Didn’t think you had it in you to pull off that bet!” Chanyeol said in his booming voice. And when the words finally made sense to Jongin, he felt his heart not just sinking, but shattering._

_Of course, of course it was just a bet. Jongin was foolish to think that Sehun would ever ask him out. He was just a Hufflepuff nerd who studied too much and wore dorky glasses. Who was he that Oh Sehun would ask him out?_

_It didn’t stop him from feeling hurt though, how could Sehun and his friends just toy with him for a bet? He felt his cheeks flare red, whether in anger or in embarrassment, he didn’t know anymore._

_He only knew that the whole hall was staring at him, the boy Oh Sehun had used to win a bet. And he knew that he had to get out of there._

_He stood up, his body acting on its own as he pushed past Sehun and Chanyeol and ran out of the Great Hall. He didn’t have an appetite anymore anyway._

_Only when he was in a hidden crook of the castle, did he start to let his tears fall. It was a stupid crush, a stupid crush on a stupid boy. Jongin couldn’t believe that he had let it affect him like this._

_He took off his glasses so he could bury his face in his knees and cry, muffling his cries with his scarf. He must’ve looked so stupid too. His eyes were probably gleaming with admiration when Sehun had asked him out. And everyone had seen it, Kim Jongin, the naive boy who fell for Sehun and his friend’s prank._

Kim Jongin, the naive boy who fell for Oh Sehun.

_Taemin had found him very quickly afterwards, wrapping Jongin up in comforting arms and soothing him with comforting words. “It’s okay, no one will remember it, it’s okay, Jongin.”_

_And Taemin was right, no one did. But Jongin remembered it for a very long time to come._

-

Sehun’s team wins the game, successfully proceeding to the next round. Which means that Jongin’s job continues. 

He actually wouldn’t have minded if he didn’t have to see Oh Sehun all the time. Have it rubbed in his face that Sehun was still very much adored by everyone. It was crazy the way some girls had cried after the incident where Sehun had taken a bludger to the shoulder. 

This time it isn’t Sehun that ended up in the medical tent, it’s his teammate. And Jongin was not letting his teammate back on the field, not with that concussion from one of the worst falls in Quidditch he’d seen in his life. 

He’d stayed with the nimble seeker in the medical tent until the game ended. The fiery girl wasn’t very keen on doing much except sulking at first, but somewhere down the line she must have decided that Jongin was way too exhausted to deal with stubborn patients. 

They exchanged names. And Jongin learnt very fast that he wouldn’t have to do much of the talking with her around. 

Suddenly the girl stopped mid sentence with a gasp. “Are you okay?” Jongin asked worriedly, eyes already moving to check for injuries. 

“It’s you!” The girl said, her voice a few decibels louder than before. 

“Me?”

“You’re the Kim Jongin! The one that- oh wait I shouldn’t say anything I’m sorry,” the girl was adorable, covering her mouth with her hands, looking absolutely scandalized with herself. Jongin only narrowed his eyes at his patient. 

She removed her hands to reveal a sheepish smile. “Why won’t you just accept him though? He isn’t a bad guy! A little annoying and much too flirty, but overall he’s an okay guy!” 

It took Jongin about two seconds to put together the puzzle pieces. Sehun. She was asking about Sehun. And instantly his mood dropped, but he found himself tongue tied, lost for a response. How was he supposed to respond anyway? 

_Oh yeah, Oh Sehun’s definitely a bad guy who broke my heart over a stupid bet about six years ago but I’m too much of a fool to get over him and going on a date with him would just make it worse._

Instead, Jongin opted to keep his mouth shut. A sweaty quidditch team burst into his medical tent at that moment, saving him from having to answer. 

“Seulgi! How are you coping?” One of the players asked in a worried voice. 

As usual Jongin’s eyes flitted to Sehun. The man looked exhausted but satisfied, there was dirt on his quidditch robes and his hair was ruffled and sticking out in weird places. How was he still so handsome? 

“Let’s go out!” Seulgi suddenly said. “Well done! I didn’t think you guys could win without your precious seeker!” The statement elicited groans and protests from the rest of the team. 

“Jongin! Come with us!” Seulgi offered, except it sounded more like a demand than an invitation. “We’re basically best friends now, patched me up and everything.”

“Oh no I can’t, you guys have fun,” Jongin said politely, cursing his voice for stuttering. If he saw Sehun’s expression drop from the corner of his eye, he blamed it on his over-actively imaginative and exhausted brain. 

Seulgi huffed. “Ridiculous, you’re coming with us!”

Sehun spoke up, his voice more serious than Jongin had ever remembered. “Don’t force him,” he said quietly. 

Before Seulgi could protest, Jongin quickly cut in. “Okay, I’ll come,” he said. Seulgi celebrated by punching Sehun’s shoulder. 

The other Quidditch members were quick to introduce themselves to Jongin, who found himself lost in names and positions. Yet somehow, he managed to notice Seulgi whisper something in Sehun’s ear that caused Sehun to blush and shake his head. 

Sehun? Blushing? Okay, Jongin needed a drink.

-

_Jongin had overslept._

_Okay to be fair, Yixing had overslept, so had the other two boys in his dorm. Seventh year was taking a toll on them._

_Jongin found himself running towards potions. Thank goodness Professor Slughorn liked him. The corridor outside the potions classroom smelled mysteriously of rain, parchment and Sehun’s cologne. God how much cologne did the boy put on today if the whole hallway reeked of him?_

_“I’m so sorry, Professor,” Jongin said in between pants when he finally reached the door._

_“Mr Kim! I was beginning to worry! Your partner is Mr Oh, please have a seat!” Professor Slughorn said way too happily, waving off Jongin’s apologies and replacing his initial guilt with dread._

_Why did it have to be Sehun? Jongin would never oversleep again in his life._

_“Good morning, Jongin,” Sehun greeted with a flirty wink as Jongin took his seat beside the insufferable Gryffindor._

_The Gryffindor scooted closer to Jongin, which only caused Jongin to pull away quickly. He scrunched his nose, gosh, the cologne was way too much today._

_“Are you alright?” Sehun asked, with what Jongin had pinned down as fake concern. It annoyed him to no end._

_“How much cologne did you put on today, Sehun? The hallway reeks of your cologne,” Jongin said exasperatedly, surprised at his own boldness. He wasn’t one for conflict. Just how much of an effect did Sehun have on him for him to snap this quickly? He instantly felt bad after the words left his mouth, but Sehun replied before he could apologize._

_“But… I didn’t wear my cologne today. Haven’t worn it for at least a week,” the Gryffindor said in a confused tone._

_“You have to be lying,” Jongin said, but before he could continue his eyes caught the words Professor Slughorn had scribbled on the board. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and squinted._

Amortenia. 

_And instantly Jongin’s blood went cold. How stupid could he have been? This was the consequence of opening his mouth without thinking. He decided that he had to leave, before Sehun started laughing at him, along with everyone within earshot. He felt his cheeks burning and his eyes burning with tears._

_He raised a hand, not waiting for Sehun’s response. “Professor, I’m not feeling too well today. Can I be excused, please?” he said in a pleading tone. And perhaps he sounded so pitiful that Slughorn only waved him out with a passing comment._

_Jongin didn’t waste any time, collecting his bag and dashing out of the door. He had made a complete fool of himself. It wasn’t even Sehun’s fault this time, it was his own. He felt his throat clogging up yet again._

Stop it, stop being so pathetic. 

_He could hear Professor Slughorn’s voice, catch his last few words before he stormed up a flight of stairs. “Amortenia is the most powerful love potion known to wizards. It smells of what you find attractive. Say, Mr Oh, what do you smell?”_

_Jongin was long gone before he could hear Sehun’s answer. The only goal in his mind was his bed and his pillow, hiding his face in his robes as he navigated the castle._

_“Grass, polished wood and… peppermint?” Sehun had answered._

_Yixing’s eyes had gone wide at the mention of peppermint. The very smell of Jongin’s hair that seemed to stick to every inch of their dorm._

-

Sehun definitely had one too many glasses of firewhiskey. The usual mood maker had grown silent, only observing his loud teammates as he downed yet another glass. 

It was only when he asked for a refill for the tenth time did Jongin reach out a hand to pluck the glass out of Sehun’s fingers. “You have to play next week, Sehun, alcohol poisoning is a thing.” 

Sehun had looked at him with narrowed eyes, looking more confused than anything. As though he was questioning Jongin’s sudden concern for him. If anything, Jongin was questioning his own sudden concern for Sehun. 

“When have you cared?” Sehun spat. Thankfully, his team members were too drunk in their awful rendition of a popular song to notice the sudden tension in between their healer and chaser. 

Jongin found himself at a loss for words. It seemed to be a common occurrence when Sehun was around. 

“Look, I hurt you once. It was an asshole move, and I am sorry. I tried to apologize many times okay? But you wouldn’t listen and I don’t blame you. But can’t you just give me a chance?”

Sehun fixed him with an exhausted but waiting look. Jongin only nodded numbly, what was he supposed to say? He’d never seen Sehun in this state before. The words had tumbled out of Sehun’s mouth rather ungracefully, with none of the smoothness Jongin had commonly associated with the other boy. 

“I liked you. Heck, probably still do,” Sehun said, poking a finger accusingly at Jongin’s chest. “You were so damn adorable you know, with those cute glasses, always carrying your pile of books, blushing whenever I picked one up for you when you dropped them.” 

Jongin felt a familiar redness rise to his cheeks yet again. 

Sehun let out a deep sigh. “Yes, Chanyeol made a bet with me. Bet that I’d never have the nerve to ask you out. I went for it though, but you looked so terrified of me that Chanyeol stepped in and tried to play off the situation.” 

Sehun had said everything with such regret and shame in his voice, Jongin felt pity rising to his chest. Mixed with guilt for not giving the other boy a chance, and just the tiniest bit of forgiveness. 

“God, we didn’t know you were going to storm out of the hall in tears. Didn’t know you even liked me back, and when I did it was too late.” 

Sehun took a swig of Jongin’s firewhiskey, and by the time Jongin came to senses and tried to pry it from his fingers, Sehun had already downed the entire glass Jongin had been nursing slowly for the past hour. 

“I thought I could get you back, take you out on a proper date. It’s been six years since Hogwarts after all. Apparently not. So here’s my sob story. I’m sorry for embarrassing you all those years ago. And I’m sorry that this half-assed apology came so late.” 

“Sehun… I…” Jongin stuttered, mind still trying to wrap around Sehun’s explanation. 

“Still so damn… adorable,” Sehun mumbled before burying his face in his hands and mumbling something incoherent. 

“I didn’t get that,” Jongin said in a small voice, afraid of whatever else that would tumble out the drunk chaser’s mouth. 

Sehun cleared his throat, which didn’t really do much, but Jongin caught his words this time.

“Peppermint…” 

Sehun let out a mirthless laugh. Jongin only looked at him puzzledly. 

“After all these years, you still smell of it.”

And then Sehun blacked out. 

-

_“Haven’t you done enough?” Taemin said between gritted teeth. His voice was dangerously cold, standing protectively between a sobbing Jongin and an apologetic Sehun._

_“I just want to apologize,” Sehun had said quietly. The sight of the crying boy pulled at his heart, and it was all his fault._

_Taemin shook his head. “Just go, you’ll break him. Whatever Gryffindor part of you thought it was okay to toy with his feelings for a bet? Yeah, Jongin doesn’t need that.”_

_“I…”_

_“God, Oh Sehun! Leave before I hex you!” Taemin hissed, reaching inside his robes for his wand. Sehun did not want to test the Slytherin, and so he turned around with a defeated sigh._

_Back in his own dorm, Sehun played with the empty potion bottle he’d kept for nearly four years now. It was once filled with a painkilling potion, and had stuck out among the useless gifts of chocolate and sweets and roses and love confessions._

_The other gifts he’d gotten back when he had his quidditch accident were just gifts. Meaningless. This was the only one that had struck Sehun with how thoughtful it was. Unconventional. But clearly the giver had put some thought into it._

_The giver was none other than Kim Jongin. A shy Hufflepuff who had captured Sehun’s eye with his pretty smiles and adorable laugh. It made Sehun’s heart warm every time the other laughed because of a joke he’d told. It even made his heart flutter when he saw Jongin in the quidditch stands during his games. And he absolutely wanted to kiss those pink cheeks whenever he picked up Jongin’s books for him and saw the sweet boy blush._

_Oh Sehun was a goner. And he’d messed up his one chance at asking Jongin out. He allowed himself to wallow a little more in his self misery. What kind of Gryffindor was he? He should’ve just taken Taemin’s hex. Jongin deserved an apology, rightfully so._

_Sehun bit his lip. Whatever it cost, he was going to make it up to the Hufflepuff._

_That smile that could light up Hogsmesde deserved to shine forever._

-

Jongin had caught Sehun when he’d blacked out. He had a few days to let Sehun’s confession and apology sink in before Sehun’s next game when he’d have to face the chaser. 

From the beginning, Jongin could tell that this wasn’t going to be an easy game. It was raining, and although Jongin loved the rain, it wasn’t the best condition for Quidditch. 

It also meant that the game lasted forever, since spotting the snitch was way more difficult in such weather. It was also the most injuries from a Quidditch game that Jongin had seen in his life. 

He constantly patched up shoulders and noses and arms before sending the players out to play again with worried expressions. He was beginning to feel exhausted, the effect of his healing charms were beginning to weaken, each injury taking longer and longer to cure. 

So by the time Sehun entered his medical tent, same shoulder busted up by a bludger he couldn’t dodge because of the rain, Jongin had barely enough left in him to cast healing spells, and definitely no more painkillers left. 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Sehun had said quietly, plopping down onto a chair. 

“It’s my job,” Jongin replied curtly. To which Sehun nodded. “You know I thought about everything you said.” 

Sehun winced, and Jongin knew it wasn’t because of his shoulder this time. “I was drunk, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” 

“Sehun, look at me,” Jongin requested, surprising himself with his boldness. “I forgive you, okay?” He continued softly, and the stars that appeared in Sehun’s eyes were almost worth it. 

“Okay,” Sehun replied, voice barely above a whisper. 

An idea entered Jongin’s head, and absolutely refused to leave no matter how much he tried to push it away. With his newfound bravado, he locked his gaze with Sehun’s own. 

“Do you still like me?” Jongin asked, proud of himself because for once, his voice didn’t tremble. 

“I wonder if I ever stopped,” was Sehun’s heartfelt reply, his gaze held, not trembling even the slightest bit. 

“Sehun, your shoulder, it’s going to hurt okay? I’m out of painkillers so you’ll have to bear it.” Sehun nodded obediently. “Close your eyes,” Jongin instructed. 

Sehun snapped them shut tightly, clearly preparing himself for the well known pain of his bones knocking back into place. He heard Jongin whisper a spell, but before he could feel the pain he felt the softest pair of lips on his. Sehun let out a gasp of surprise.

Kim Jongin was kissing him. 

His eyes had shot open, but he quickly forced them shut again as he melted into the kiss. It was sweet, not too passionate, not just a peck, but it was enough. 

It was everything Sehun had imagined. Everything and more. Their noses bumped as Jongin pulled away, the familiar pink blush back on his cheeks. 

Sehun pulled the healer back in for another kiss, hungrier this time, with both his hands on Jongin’s warm cheeks and his shoulder (now healed) long forgotten. 

“Kim Jongin, go out with me, it’s not a bet this time, I promise,” Sehun said when they pulled away the second time, a little out of breath but with fireworks in his chest. 

“Yes,” Jongin replied with his bright smile, and Sehun’s heart exploded in joy, the way it did after he won matches, but a million times better. 

“I’m betting on you, Kim Jongin.”

-

_“I’m betting on him,” Sehun had told Chanyeol one night as they both laid awake in their beds._

_“The Hufflepuff boy?”_

_“Yes. He’s sweet, he’s thoughtful, he’s so kind. Did you know he wants to be a healer? He’s so adorable too. I’m betting on him, he’s going to be the one, Yeol, I know it.”_

_Chanyeol let out a small laugh at Sehun’s sincere yet serious words. “Stop being so serious. You’re a goner, Oh Sehun. Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, everyone’s dream boy, in love with the shyest Hufflepuff in school. What a story.”_

_Sehun only smiled at the ceiling, lost in thought before Chanyeol whacked him with a pillow. He glared at his best friend before flinging it back with a flick of his hand._

_“Whatever makes you happy, Oh Sehun.”_

Oh trust me, _Sehun thought._ I bet he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> Their houses may not be the most accurate but I really wanted to write shy Hufflepuff Jongin and confident Gryffindor Sehun. This was brought on entirely by a picture of Jongin in glasses with round frames. I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> I finally set up a twitter account, come and say hi! : @ninesyi


End file.
